Things Catapilla1's charaters arn't allowed to do
by The Rose Angel
Summary: Ever wounder what Catapilla1 charaters are not allowed to do, no, oh, Well I did. Btw Catapilla1 is one of my good friends here on fanfic and at schooll .


**Hey peoples, me again (I know aren't ya getting sick of me), as you may know Catapilla1 is one of my friends at school. She made quite a few characters for her stories(e.g Skyler & Tyler) , and not surprisingly, they're as crazy as her...**

**Catapilla1: why thankyou**

**Me: that's not a compliment**

**Catapilla1: meh...**

**Me: as I was saying long story short- here's 25 things that Catapilla1's characters are NOT allowed to do! **

**Catapilla1: Ooh, btw, she does NOT own these characters, they are all mine (well excepted for the flock, and Seth & Embry).**

**Me: Great great, now give me back my laptop.**

1. Skyler & Tyler(Highschool hell) are NOT allowed to swap names and roles, ( e.g, **Max**: Tyler! Run! **Tyler/Skyler**: I'm not Tyler I'm Skyler! **Max**: oh whatever! Run! **Tyler/Skyle**: Or maybe I am Tyler?)

2. Faith (Cross your heart, hope to fly) is NOT allowed to die, ever (even thought she already has, it's so sad!)

3. Skyler & Tyler are NOT allowed to start fighting again about who was 'born' first.

4. Skyler & Tyler are NOT allowed to have cat…eh bird fights.

5. Skyler & Tyler are NOT allowed to use their hyper speed to beat up bullies,

6. or use their hyper speed to go to the Olympics.

7. Skyler & Tyler must remember 'flying is NOT an Olympic sport'. **(has anyone noticed that most of these so far a mainly for the twins?)**

8. Waverly (Highschool hell) is NOT allowed to use her super-bambi eyes to get everything she wants.

9. Faith is NOT allowed to use her bambi eyes to get everything she wants.

10. Waverly and Faith are NOT allowed to use there bambi eyes together to get everything they want.

11. Jess & Steph(twilight plus twins equal twuble) are NOT allowed to keep following after Seth and Embry, **(again with the twins, what is with twins?)**

12. Just because Skyler & Tyler are twins, does NOT mean they have to spend every second of the day together,

13. and no they will NOT die if there are separated.

14. Skyler is NOT allowed to say that Tyler was somehow possessed and was made to duct tape Nudge's mouth shut. (**Skyler:** IT WAS ALL TYLER'S FAULT! **Nudge: **mumble…)

15. Tyler is NOT allowed to say Skyler was somehow possessed and was made to start a food fight. (**Tyler:** IT WAS ALL SKYLER'S FAULT!** Fang:** *pulls bits of lettuce out of his hair*)

16. Roro (Highschool hell) is NOT allowed to scare the hell out of people by showing them his fangs.

17. Skyler & Tyler are not allowed to send people into insanity with their constant name changing, except if it's life threatening (**Hunter (Cross your heart hope to fly): **What the hell? I thought I killed you? **Skyler\Tyler: **No, that was my twin sister Skyler- or maybe it was Tyler? No, I think it was Skyler. **Hunter:** So... you're Tyler? **Skyler\Tyler: **Yes- wait no, wait yes, no, yes- **Hunter:** Screw this; I got better things to do.)

18. Faith is NOT allowed to die again, **(I know this is already on the list, But it is sooo sad! HOW COULD YOU CATAPILLA1! Catapilla1: meh, had to be done)**

19. Skyler & Tyler must remember the excuse 'the dog ate my homework' has been used to many times, (anyway Total doesn't eat paper)

20. also saying 'roro ate my homework is also not to be used',

21. same with 'erasers ate my homework',

22. or 'Jeb ate my homework'

23. also shouting out "OH MY GOD THERE'S AN ERASTER IN MY PENICIL CASE" is probable not appropriate.

24. Skyler & Tyler are NOT allowed to become the flocks 'first aid people', (**Dylan:** Why is my arm stinging? **Skyler:** I don't know, Tyler why is Dylan's arm stinging? **Tyler:** I don't know, did you use the antiseptic or the arsenic? **Skyler:** Arsenic why- **Dylan:** WHY THE HELL DO YOU TWO HAVE ARSENIC? )

25. Skyler & Tyler are NOT allowed to become the flocks 'first aid people that uses natural stuff', (**Dylan:** Why is my arm going numb? **Skyler:** I don't know, Tyler why is Dylan's arm going numb? **Tyler:** I don't know, did you use the antiseptic or the Nightshade? **Skyler:** Nightsha- **Dylan: **WHY THE HELL DO YOU TWO HAVE NIGHTSHADE?)

**Me: Finished, Yay. What do ya think Catapilla?**

**Skyler\Tyler: Catapilla1 left about an hour ago, she left us here.**

**Me: WHAT!**

**Skyler\Tyler: Btw, we don't like the list, I mean are you picking on us or something?**

**Me: No, it's just you two are the most spazo ones of the lot.**

**Skyler: What**

**Tyler: ever.**

**Me: *sighs* R&R, any more ideas send em in.**

**Skyler\Tyler: NOO DON'T!**


End file.
